


弘大美食家與快餐店職員

by haveaniceflight



Category: Winner (Band)
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:00:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24697201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haveaniceflight/pseuds/haveaniceflight
Summary: 當地著名飲食雜誌編輯李勝勛, 忽然迷上一家快餐店而天天光顧, 原因到底是…?
Relationships: Kang Seungyoon/Lee Seunghoon
Comments: 2
Kudos: 1





	弘大美食家與快餐店職員

弘大美食家的百問百答

Q: 最近常常在弘大某家連鎖快餐店看到美食家先生的身影, 很好吃嗎?

A: 那裡有喜歡的東西喔。

"勝允勝允, 快來看看, 那個人不就是那個很有名的弘大美食家嗎?" 

剛換過制服的姜勝允就被人連拉帶扯的從更衣室拽到取餐櫃檯前, 人都沒來得及看清, 又一下子被按下頭躲著。

"啊! 宋旻浩你在搞什麼鬼啊?" 姜勝允皺著眉, 略帶抱怨地說。

"剛剛弘大美食家看過來了。你能別看得這麼明顯嗎?"

"哈? 你現在怪我引人注意? 難道不是因為你在大喊大叫他才看過來嗎?"

兩個人又再悄悄從取餐櫃檯探出頭來, 監視著正在排隊買餐的弘大美食家。

"唔…不過勝允啊, 是我味覺出問題嗎? 我們這家快餐店有很好吃嗎?" 

雖然他們這些天天吃員工餐的人, 早就吃到想吐了, 但即使撇除這個因素, 平心而論, 這家連鎖快餐店的漢堡, 味道也確實很一般。

"我看這個所謂弘大美食家只不過是動動筆, 騙飯吃的吧。" 

原本姜勝允對食評家的形象, 總是身材飽滿、一臉福相的中老年伯伯。卻忽然被告知, 眼下這個穿搭時尚的年輕男生居然也是個美食家, 於是不由得就覺得他大概是個騙子。

"你才是騙飯吃欸! 他介紹的地方都超級好吃的!" 宋旻浩語氣相當激動地表示異議。

"怎麼你這麼了解?"

"呃…我是他那本飲食雜誌的忠實讀者嘛…哈哈…" 

"呵呵, 原來如此。那怪不得最近你長了這麼多肉了。" 姜勝允抿着嘴暗笑, 隨即伸出手偷掐了下宋旻浩腰間的贅肉。

宋旻浩慌忙地閃身避開姜勝允的突襲, 並護著腰間的肉。

"喂! 你小子! 別碰我寶貴的肉啊!" 

忙著打鬧之際, 兩人不約而同感受到背後突如其來的一股涼氣。

"你們兩個, 請你們回來偷窺嗎?"

"振宇哥!" 回頭一看, 皮笑肉不笑的金振宇交叉著手站在他們背後。

"好了好了, 起來快去工作。" 

金振宇瞅了眼收銀區域的人龍, "勝允, 你去多開一台收銀機吧。"

"好的。" 

而宋旻浩則被金振宇拉到廚房區幫手了。

"下一位顧客你好, 請問需要什麼?" 抬頭剛好對上那個弘大美食家的臉。

長得不帥也不醜。但出乎意料地, 即使他只是穿著普通黑襯衫, 竟然也有一種時尚的感覺。

而且更離奇的是, 姜勝允覺得這個人似乎有點熟臉。

"Mozzarella 芝士漢堡餐, 可樂。"

"堂食還是外帶?"

李勝勛點開了手上的電話, 看著擠滿螢幕的食店採訪日程和信息, 有點猶豫是否還該留下來。

"呃…應該還有時間…" 

"先生…?"

"啊, 堂食吧。" 抬頭再次看向姜勝允, 李勝勛臉帶笑意地說。

挑了一個離收銀台最近的位置, 吃了沒幾口, 默認鈴聲就不識時務地響起。

李勝勛有點惱火地看了眼手機。「南太鉉」。

"喂。"

"李勝勛。你又在弘大那家連鎖快餐店了吧?"

"不是。" 面不改容地撒謊了。

"你看一下外面。" 

李勝勛轉頭看向店外, 南太鉉正一臉不悅地站在店前。

"媽的。"

李勝勛狠狠把漢堡咬了幾口, 又不甘心的盯了姜勝允幾眼。

最後才無奈地拿起可樂往店外走, 跟著南太鉉前往新開的食店進行採訪。

員工用餐時間。

姜勝允一臉不安地吃著漢堡, 最後還是忍不住開口向對面吃得很歡的宋旻浩說道。

"旻浩啊…我好像得罪了那個弘大美食家。"

聽到此話的宋旻浩, 嚇得放到嘴邊的薯條都沒拿穩。

"哈?!! 你是幹了什麼了? 你今天不是一直在收銀台嗎?"

"是啊。可是我今天一直被他盯得很兇啊。" 為了找出原因, 姜勝允開始回想與李勝勛的所有對話。

"糟糕了…他該不會聽到你說的那句騙飯吃吧?"

"天啊! 下單的時候我好像還不小心催了他一句!"

"那就出大事了! 我們這家店會不會被黑員工態度惡劣的?!!"

情緒激動的兩人, 再度被一把冷靜的聲音打斷了。

"很遲鈍啊。勝允 。" 

這時, 金振宇慢悠悠地拿著餐盤走過來坐下。

"咦? 振宇哥知道什麼秘密了?" 宋旻浩雙眼睜得渾圓, 好奇地看著金振宇。

"嘻嘻。這個不能說。" 

"不過啊, 那個弘大美食家不是第一次來的了。勝允你到底認不認人?" 

金振宇支著下巴盯著姜勝允看, 並開始對姜勝允的認臉能力感到擔憂。

"欸! 我怎樣可能會認得! 我又不是那個弘大美食家的讀者!"

"欸! 怎麼我也沒看見過?!"

兩人同時的驚呼。

"因為旻浩啊, 你之前不是這個時間點上班的。"

"噢? 振宇哥, 我好像忽然理解到一些事了。"

"哈哈, 看來我們旻浩也不傻欸~"金振宇和宋旻浩有默契交換了一個詭異的眼神。

"什麼啊你們? 突然都變成古怪的哥了!" 感覺自己彷彿被排斥了的姜勝允, 在一旁不滿地嘟嚷起來。

"哈哈哈。弘大美食家肯定很傷心, 來了這麼多次居然也沒讓你記住。" 宋旻浩調侃著。

金振宇把手搭著姜勝允的肩膀, "嘿~勝允啊, 下一回美食家再來的話, 幫哥問問他, 為什麼天天來我們店吧。" 金振宇露出一個意義不明的笑容, 並看著姜勝允說。

"振宇哥, 你這是公事還是私事?"

"當然有業務關係。說不定還能拜託他賣個廣告啊。" 

連番虛應之後, 姜勝允看著金振宇一副"計劃通行"的表情, 真的鬼才相信這是公事。

自從聽過金振宇昨天的一番話, 就害姜勝允莫名在意那個弘大美食家是不是每天也會在這個時間點來店子。

果不其然, 沒過多久美食家的身影就出現了。但其中一隻手居然扎著繃帶了。

受傷了? 而且…受傷了還來吃快餐?

感受到姜勝允注視著自己手上的繃帶, 李勝勛調整了搭在肩膀上的大褸, 掩蓋著厚重的繃帶。然後看向姜勝允, 並對著他苦笑了一下。

突然的眼神接觸, 讓姜勝允不知所措的別開臉來。

姜勝允有點慶幸自己今天不在收銀位置, 不用擔心說錯了什麼話而被人盯了一整餐時間。但不幸的是, 姜勝允今天是負責取餐櫃檯, 而李勝勛正站在取餐櫃檯正前方, 看著姜勝允整理著餐點。

當他每一次忍耐不住好奇心看過去的時候, 總會發現李勝勛面無表情, 直勾勾地凝視著自己, 這實在相當的尷尬了。

姜勝允開始有點怨恨著自己的地獄級廚藝, 導致自己從沒被分到店子後方的廚房區工作。

按下新一個的領餐號碼, 耳邊響起一把帶著釜山口音的尖細聲音。

"不好意思, 可以幫個忙嗎?" 

李勝勛可憐兮兮地用剩下那一隻靈活的手, 指了指餐盤, 又指了下藏在大褸裡那隻受傷的手。

對於李勝勛突如其來的搭話, 姜勝允雖然當刻有點呆住了, 但也馬上反應過來。

"啊? 好的。當然可以。" 

替他拿起了餐盤並跟隨他的步伐。

姜勝允看著面前那個瘦削高挑的背影, 覺得他天天吃這種高脂肪食物, 雖然沒長胖, 但似乎也不怕長胖, 也是相當厲害。而且明明是美食家, 居然還熱愛著這種沒營養的快餐。

一堆堆不合理的現象, 又想起了昨天金振宇要他問的問題, 使姜勝允他也不禁好奇起原因來。

"嘿, 美食家先生。我們店子的漢堡真的好吃得你要每天回頭嗎? 弘大還有很多美食吧?" 

"喜歡吃和好吃是兩回事喔。"

走在前面的李勝勛, 回頭看著姜勝允微笑道, "當然, 我覺得我喜歡的大概也蠻好吃的。" 

"你既然這麼喜歡吃漢堡, 那不如去打工吃員工餐吧。還可以邊掙錢邊吃。"

"咦? 那這家店請人嗎?" 李勝勛的眼中閃過一抹奇異的光芒。

"不請啊, 夠人了。但是去其他分店也能吃到一樣味道, 而且保證一樣能吃到膩。" 

李勝勛在店內的某張空桌前停下來, 並示意姜勝允可以將托盤放下。

"那可不行喔。不是這家店不行。" 李勝勛語氣相當堅定地搖頭說著。

將托盤輕輕放低, 姜勝允疑惑地望著李勝勛問。

"為什麼了?" 

"因為這裡可是有其他分店沒有的東西欸。"

"是什麼…" 

李勝勛並沒有坐下, 反而步近姜勝允。

"你說是什麼呢? 姜勝允。"

李勝勛伸出手指輕敲了一下姜勝允那掛在右胸前的名牌。

即使是再遲鈍的人, 這一刻也知道說的是什麼了。

姜勝允覺得自己的臉頰似乎有點發燙了。

※

弘大美食家的百問百答

Q: 上期提及的連鎖快餐店, 推薦項目是?

A: 哼哼。不告訴你們。告知了肯定馬上會被搶了吧?

#END


End file.
